WHKC Chibi
WHKC Chibi is an animated web series and a direct spin-off of When the Cold Breeze Blows Away produced by Rooster Teeth Productions, 9 Story Media Group and KBS World. Like RWBY Chibi, the show features stylized "chibi" versions of When the Cold Breeze Blows Away characters and focuses on lighthearted comedy rather than plot and drama. Also, it's where each episode consists of several scenes where aspects of When the Cold Breeze Blows Away's characters are usually exaggerated for comic effect. The episodes follow no strict chronological order, nor do they follow the canon of the main plot itself. List of Episodes Season 1 Episode 1 *'Training Walovlir's Conscripts': Walovlir Motovov attempts to train his conscripts, but encounters difficulties at every step of the way, ending with him unable to get the conscripts into battle. *'The Mecha-Meeting': All giant robot pilots and mecha pilots, including Arnold Perlstein, Carlos Ramon, Wanda Li, Ralphie Tennelli, Dorothy Ann Rourke and Keesha Franklin, have a meeting, and is led by Sergei Motovov, regarding on a mission to rescue Tim Jamaland Jyoti Kaur, but at the end, Tim and Jyoti are late for a meeting, which made Ralphie change his mind. *'Watching TV': While the Nick Jr. girls are watching some pop music videos, Zwei came and they switch the channel to an UEFA game between Bayern Munich and Manchester United. *'Luxury and Austerity': Richard Loud III and his family find out that the UCRD might suffer protests in Chetumal and its neighborhooding cities. Season 2 (World Travel) Season 3 (Jobs) Season 4 (History) Episode 1 (Ancient Egypt) Episode 2 (Roman Empire) Episode 3 (Wild West) Episode 4 (Pre-Revolutionary France) Episode 5 (Medieval Era) Episode 6 (Roaring 20s) Episode 7 (Golden Age of Piracy) Episode 8 (Ancient China) Episode 9 (Pre-Colonial India) Episode 10 (Viking Age) Episode 11 (Ancient Persia) Episode 12 (Scientific Revolution) Episode 13 (Incan Empire) Episode 14 (20th Century Explorations) Episode 15 (Renaissance) Episode 16 (Napoleonic Era) Episode 17 (Mongol Empire) Episode 18 (Space Age) Episode 19 (Ancient Japan) Episode 20 (Stone Age) Episode 21 (Jungle Exploration) Episode 22 (Ghostbusters) Episode 23 (Superheroes) Episode 24 (Space) Episode 25 (Greek Mythology) Episode 26 (Homer's Odyssey) Episode 27 (Khmer Empire) Episode 28 (Precolonial Africa) Episode 29 (Arthurian Mythology) Episode 30 (Ancient Mesopotamia) Episode 31 (European Settlement of the Americas) Episode 32 (Byzantine Empire) Episode 33 (Ancient India) Episode 34 (Ancient China) Episode 35 (Tudor Dynasty) Episode 36 (Victorian Era) Episode 37 (Stuart Dynasty) Episode 38 (World War I) Episode 39 (Aztec Empire) Episode 40 (Pre-Revolution Russia) Episode 41 (Georgian Era) Episode 42 (World War II) Episode 43 (Elizabethan Era) Episode 44 (Age of Exploration) Episode 45 (Great Depression) Episode 46 (Saxon Era) Episode 47 (Roman Britain) Episode 48 (Wars of Alexander the Great) Episode 49 (English Civil War) Episode 50 (Indus Valley Civilization) Episode 51 (Normans) Episode 52 (Wars of the Roses) Episode 53 (American Revolutionary War) Episode 54 (Cold War) Episode 55 (Celts) Episode 56 (Crusades) Episode 57 (Feudal Japan) Episode 58 (Ottoman Empire) Episode 59 (Russian Revolution) Episode 60 (American Civil War) Episode 61 (Ancient Polynesia) Episode 62 (British Colonies) Episode 63 (European Settlement of Australia) Episode 64 (Anglo-Saxon England) episode 65 (Apartheid) Episode 66 (50s) Episode 67 (Late 19th Century-Early 20th Century) Episode 68 (Trojans) Episode 69 (Arabia) Episode 70 (60s) Episode 71 (Pre-Act of Union Scotland) Episode 72 (Edwardian Era) Episode 73 (Indian Wars) Episode 74 (Pre-Colonial Philippines) Broadcasting Networks *'Australia and New Zealand': Disney Junior *'Canada': CBC Kids *'France': Gulli *'India': Nickelodeon *'Latin America': Cartoon Network (Latin America) *'Philippines': Disney Junior (English version); Hero and Yey! (Tagalog dub) *'Southeast Asia': Disney Channel Asia *'United Kingdom': Cartoonito *'United States': Nick Jr. Category:Real World Category:TV Shows